


flirting (wasn't flirting!) at the back of a bookshop

by vachement



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, First Meetings, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is So Done, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, bookshops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vachement/pseuds/vachement
Summary: Jaskier prided himself on his composure. He was unflusterable; it was a fact! Part of that was definitely because he’d had his sense of shame surgically removed as a child (according to his friends), but Jaskier counted it among his many and varied talents.Which is why he was so surprised that, upon seeing possibly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life, he made a sound not unlike a balloon deflating and dropped his stack of books on his foot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 422





	flirting (wasn't flirting!) at the back of a bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> title from "wild blue yonder" by the amazing devil
> 
> i heard this line and i immediately thought geraskier so that's where we're at folks
> 
> i wrote this instead of working on hw as a reward for finally comitting to a college! literally on may 1 but you know what procastination is a-ok
> 
> enjoy!!

Jaskier prided himself on his composure. He was unflusterable; it was a fact! Part of that was definitely because he’d had his sense of shame surgically removed as a child (according to his friends), but Jaskier counted it among his many and varied talents.

Which is why he was so surprised that, upon seeing possibly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life, he made a sound not unlike a balloon deflating and dropped his stack of books on his foot.

The man looked at him immediately with piercing amber eyes, and Jaskier wondered if it was too late to melt into the bookshelves. His mouth was moving, but Jaskier didn’t quite register the words. He was a little distracted by the man’s…  _ everything _ , okay?

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” asked Jaskier, doing his best to blink himself back to awareness. He tried to arrange his limbs into a casually seductive stance, but he only succeeded in overbalancing and stumbling against the bookshelf.

“I was asking if you were okay,” the man drawled. “But you seem like you’re fine.”

Jaskier winced and flushed red with embarrassment. “I’m alright, thank you,” he said, and the man turned away without another word. Jaskier cursed; that hadn’t been what he’d wanted! He wanted to die in the stranger’s gorgeous golden eyes, if at all possible. Clearing his throat, he scrambled desperately for an idea to get the man to look at him again, preferably without breaking any bones in his foot. “Wait! I mean, I’m terribly wounded. Possibly dying, actually. I fear that my foot may have to be amputated, and since I have very shitty health insurance, they may choose to just kill me instead. Oh, woe is me! You’d not leave a dying man here all alone, would you?”

Slowly, slowly, the man looked at him and raised a grey eyebrow. “Dying,” he echoed skeptically.

Jaskier was never one to do something by halves, and dramatic was one of his favorite things to be. So, concealing a self-satisfied smirk, he collapsed to the ground with his books. “Yes,” he said, looking up at the stranger. “Dying. Be a dear and help me out, will you?”

He held up his foot and wiggled it for good measure. It didn’t look broken; frankly, it didn’t even hurt. Still, Jaskier put on his most miserable face and pouted at the stranger. It worked: the man rolled his eyes, but walked towards him. 

Jaskier took a moment to admire the stranger.  _ God _ , but he could die happy between those thighs. And the white hair, while not altogether common or normal, was really doing something for Jaskier. The eyes, though, were what had caught his attention in the first place, and further exposure wasn’t making them any less striking. Jaskier was doing his best not to drool. 

The man offered him a hand up and Jaskier took it. His hands were more calloused than Jaskier had expected, like he worked with them. Jaskier expected him to let go immediately, but instead, the stranger wrapped a stabilizing arm around Jaskier’s waist.

“Mmm, at least buy me dinner first,” Jaskier flirted. He hadn’t been expecting it, but never let it be said that he couldn’t roll with the punches. “I don’t even know your name!”

The man shook his head. “Geralt,” he grunted. “And I’m just helping you get to that chair because you claim your foot is so grievously injured.”

“It seems like you just wanted an excuse to feel me up,” teased Jaskier, leaning into Geralt. He was injured, it was allowed. “I’m Jaskier, by the way. Feel me up all you’d like.”

“I will drop you,” Geralt threatened, but his hold on Jaskier remained deceptively gentle. 

“And then you’ll have to live with the guilt of that heinous crime,” Jaskier shot back. “So do as you will, villain, but do it knowing the consequences.”

“I think I’ll survive,” Geralt set him down on the chair. “And so will you. Your foot is fine.”

Jaskier made a face. “I have never been in more pain in my entire life.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re dramatic?”

“Funnily enough, I’ve heard it once or twice.”

“Hmm,” hummed Geralt, and they lapsed into a not-quite awkward silence. Geralt looked like he was going to leave now that Jaskier was settled, but there was a strange sort of hesitance in his eyes, like he wanted to stay. Jaskier hoped he was reading the other man right, because he didn’t want Geralt to go, either. So as Geralt turned away, Jaskier opened his mouth yet again.

“Can I have your number?” he blurted out. “For, uh, insurance purposes? Because this was totally your fault, and if they have to amputate my foot, you’re paying for it.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow and crossed his (unfairly muscled) arms. “How was this my fault, again?”

“If you weren’t so gorgeous, I wouldn’t have dropped my books, and therefore would have remained uninjured,” explained Jaskier, waving his hands to illustrate his point. “Hence, your fault.”

“Hmm,” Geralt looked like he was praying for strength, but he accepted the phone that Jaskier handed him and typed in his number without further argument. Warningly, he said, “You’d better not call me.”

“So texts are okay?” Jaskier said cheekily, putting on his most flirtatious grin. He hoped it was working; Geralt was stone-faced and hard to read. But he hadn’t walked away yet, which felt like a good sign. 

Geralt sighed, sounding remarkably put upon for a man being flirted with. “Maybe.”

“You’re making it very difficult to ask you on a date if I can’t call or text you,” Jaskier complained. “But never let it be said that I shied from a challenge!”

“You’re going to blow up my phone unless I block you?”

Jaskier smiled sweetly. “I’m going to blow up your phone unless you block me,” he confirmed. “But you shouldn’t block me, because how am I supposed to send you the details for dinner tomorrow?”

There seemed to be the slightest pink tinge on Geralt’s cheeks, but Jaskier chalked it up to the odd lighting. “I never agreed to that,” said Geralt.

Jaskier shrugged, full of effortless charm. “Yeah, but you will,” he said easily. 

“Hmm,” said Geralt, which wasn’t a denial. Jaskier was pretty confident in his plans for the following night (and the morning, too, if he could swing it). 

“I don’t suppose you want to walk me to my car now,” he hedged, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Geralt looked unimpressed, which seemed to be his default expression. Honestly, Jaskier had no clue why he was attracted to the man. “Seeing as you tried to kill me and everything. I think it’s only fair.”

Geralt blinked at him, which felt like communication in a language Jaskier didn’t know. Maybe it was morse code. Nevertheless, Jaskier was sure that with some time and practice, he’d be able to decipher Geralt’s expressions. 

“Hmm,” said Geralt. Jaskier chose to take it as agreement. 

“Well, come on then,” he motioned for Geralt to help him up. “You know I can’t walk on a broken foot by myself.”

Truthfully, he just wanted to feel Geralt’s arm around him again, and maybe see if he couldn’t convince Geralt to come home with him, too. It wouldn’t be the weirdest way he’d ever picked someone up, though a bookshop had to be up there on his list of most unlikely places to secure a date. 

Jaskier preened as Geralt grabbed him around the waist, even though the other man clearly knew that Jaskier’s foot was just fine. It boded well for Jaskier’s car plan, though, if Geralt was so willing to play along. His hand was resting a little lower on Jaskier’s hip than it technically needed to. 

Jaskier leaned into Geralt. “I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship,” he said with a wink.

Geralt snorted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> jaskier introduces geralt as "my boyfriend, we met when he tried to kill me" to everyone he knows. geralt threatens to finish the job.
> 
> let me know what you thought and drop me a comment or kudos if you liked it :))


End file.
